Harry Potter et les ombres jumelles, 2ème version
by Suppu
Summary: réécriture Suite au départ en vacances de sa famille, Harry se retrouve à la charge d'une jeune femme bien étrange, et pendant ce temps, Dumbledore s'entretient d'un sujet avec Snape "PROLOGUE"


**Les bla-blas de l'auteur :** Je n'avais pas le cœur de réécrire ma plus ancienne fic d'Harry Potter en ce moment... Mais j'ai réfléchi, parce que finalement, l'ensemble m'avait déplu alors voici la vraie version, sans aucune censure et beaucoup plus gore. Suivant les conseils de Nanaud (merci très cher ), je vais maintenant traduire les titres de mes chapitres ! Bon, ils ont un peu rien à voir avec le contenu mais bon, le geste y est Tiens, aussi, pour mes lectrices habituelles, c'est une fic hétéro. Ben ouais, je suis capable d'en écrire , il y a un tout petit peu de slash, mais infime, vite fait quoi, donc vous attendez pas à grand-chose de ce côté, hein ! p Dernier point, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je relis à chaque fois mais je ne les vois jamais --  
  
**Pairing :** Harry x OC en principal   
  
**Rated :** PG-13, pour violence  
  
**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son monde appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à la maison d'édition Bloomsbury, je n'écris que pour le fun. © Les Suzuhara, et la famille de Severus Snape m'appartiennent, ainsi que le passé de Charlie Weasley  
  
**Note importante :** Cela se passe dans la sixième année de Harry et sa clique. Alors c'est clair et net, ceux qui ont lu « Harry Potter et les ombres jumelles », vous n'allez pas reconnaître l'histoire. Pour cause, la première fois que je l'avais écrit, je m'étais moi-même auto-censurée, voici la version intégrale et toutefois assez différente. Ah, et je ne tiens aucunement compte de Harry Potter 5.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
**Prologue : Wind in air...**  
  
Des bruits de course effrénée, des halètements successifs et empreints de terreur. Le paysage de la forêt défilait tout au long de son chemin, parcourant un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le menait dans un coin encore plus sombre à chaque instant. L'homme courait le plus vite possible, tentant vainement de fuir ces assaillants. Au nombre de deux, ils avaient réussi à encercler l'homme en le poussant vers un cul-de-sac. Les mains moites collées sur la paroi rocailleuse, l'homme pointa sa baguette vers les deux personnes, feintant un air menaçant, malgré la peur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.  
  
- Laissez-moi, hurla-t-il. Ne m'approchez pas ou je vous... L'un des deux approcha de deux pas, les mains dans les poches et une grimace apparaissant sur son visage d'adolescent.  
  
- Ou quoi ? Tu vas nous jeter un sort ? Nous torturer ? Nous tuer ? L'expression du jeune homme se transforma en un sourire, froid et cruel l'adulte pointa sa baguette sur l'autre personne, une jeune fille et voulut l'effrayer mais elle éclata de rire. L'homme avait la main tremblante et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.  
  
- Eh bien, j'attends, dit-elle calmement. Mais vise bien, car si tu me rates, moi je ne te raterais pas... Et je te ferais souffrir, puis je te jetterais à ces chiens galeux du Ministère !  
  
- AVADA KEDAVRA !! Les deux adolescents pointèrent leurs mains en face du sort qui se consuma dans une barrière invisible.  
  
La jeune fille avança vers Wormtail qui se recroquevilla, et elle leva la main. Et avec un sourire identique à celui qu'affichait le garçon, elle l'accroupit face à l'animagus et lui dit : - A mon tour...  
  
Il y eut un long râle, suivit d'un silence de mort puis d'une explosion. Wormtail avait été capturé et emmené au Ministère de la Magie trois jours plus tard...

Le vent soufflait fort, une immonde odeur de cadavre calciné et de sang se répandait dans la vallée déserte. Il n'y avait rien de vivant sur cette terre, mais malgré tout, il avança. Devant lui, Sirius, frappant de son poing une paroi invisible. Il hurlait, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas il réprima une grimace lorsqu'un rayon lumineux sur la lame de l'épée de Gryffindor se refléta dans ses yeux. Soudain, Harry eut un frisson il se voyait lui-même, agrippant de toutes ses forces son parrain, lui criant des paroles qui n'atteignirent pas l'adulte. L'animagus leva le bras et...  
  
Le plancher de sa chambre était poussiéreux, des boulettes de parchemin froissées jonchaient sur son bureau et la poubelle débordait. La cage de sa chouette était vide, Hedwig étant en vadrouille dans le parc voisin. Harry leva brusquement la tête, le front en sueur.  
  
- C'était quoi, ça ? dit-il. L'adolescent mit ses lunettes sur le nez et regarda par la fenêtre.  
  
Les vacances avaient débutés depuis seulement deux semaines et il avait déjà pratiquement fini tous ces devoirs. Un garçon bien assidu et sérieux, dirait certains, mais Harry Potter, le Survivant, ne pouvait faire autrement pour se distraire que de faire ses devoirs, l'une des rares choses qui pouvait le rapprocher de son monde ainsi que la correspondance avec ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Son parrain, Sirius, n'était pas présent. Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait en ce moment même. Chaque seconde écoulée, Harry craignait de recevoir un hibou officiel du Ministère disant qu'ils avaient rattrapé le fou furieux Sirius Black. Le Gryffindor laissa s'échapper un cri de sa gorge puis laissa sa tête retomber sur son bureau.  
  
- Comme j'aimerais quitter cet endroit maudit...  
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM !!! Le poing de l'oncle Vernon vint cogner violemment contre la porte de sa chambre, il y eut un cliquetis au niveau de sa serrure et il l'entendit distinctement parler au travers :  
  
- Nous allons en voyage, nous rentrerons à la fin des vacances ! Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Comment ça, ils partaient ?! Comment, et o ? Et surtout, et lui ??  
  
- ... et avant que tu ne puisses dire ou penser quoique ce soit, quelqu'un restera avec toi et te surveillera ! Si tu ne te tiens pas sage, gare à toi à notre retour ! Les voix de son oncle et sa tante se firent distincts mais une autre voix se fit entendre, celle d'une jeune femme. L'adolescent descendit et son oncle l'accueillit d'un regard noir.  
  
Harry inspecta du regard le salon et la vit, assise sur le fauteuil de la tante Pétunia, les bras confortablement installée sur le dossier, observant minutieusement les moindres faits et gestes du garçon. Il s'avança silencieusement. La jeune fille portait une tenue simple, un pantalon et une chemise blanche, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, attachés en une natte grossière, de grands yeux en amande, une bouche pulpeuse et semblait bien faite, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très grande, ni très aimable.  
  
- Bonjour, dit poliment Harry. Elle lui répondit du même ton. Il s'assit en silence et attendit. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'appuya sur ses genoux.  
  
- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix indifférente.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- C'est toi alors. Il fronça les sourcils, alla répondre mais...  
  
- Potter, il y a le jardin à entretenir, les vitres à nettoyer et la vaisselle à ranger. Fais-le et vite ! dit Pétunia en lui jetant au visage un torchon sale qui retomba au sol. Mlle Suzuhara, si jamais il ne fait pas bien ses corvées, vous avez le droit de le punir comme il se doit. Le regard de la jeune asiatique le persuada de ne jamais rien faire de travers au risque d'en subir les conséquences. Son expression lui faisait gravement penser à son cher professeur de potions, ce qui n'était pas du tout flatteur.  
  
- Bien, je n'y manquerais pas. Bon voyage.  
  
- Merci, dit Vernon d'un sourire crispé. Mon garçon, à la moindre bêtise... il laissa sa phrase en suspens et sortit, suivit de Dudley et de sa mère.  
  
Suzuhara referma la porte de l'entrée, le bruit de moteur de la voiture se fit entendre et s'éloigna en un instant. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Harry eut des sueurs froides. La jeune femme avait un regard glacial et les poings serrés, regardant tout autour d'elle comme si elle recherchait une seule imperfection dans la maison.  
  
- Aho no ningen tachi, dit-elle. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Harry et marcha vers lui. Lentement, elle se baissa, ramassa le torchon sale il voulut le prendre avant de se faire réprimander mais ne fit rien. Elle venait de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et délicatement, essuya le visage de Harry qui en fut tout étonné.  
  
- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne pensais pas que des gens pouvaient traiter ainsi les propres membres de leur famille.  
  
- Euh, ... Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez... en plus, je ne vous connais même pas. Elle eut un faible sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne, avec tendresse.  
  
- C'est vrai. Tu ne me connais pas... Tu n'as pas faim ? Harry ouvrit grands les yeux et son ventre se fit entendre à cet instant, la jeune femme rit en cachant son sourire. Elle avait un visage différent en souriant.  
  
- Il fallait me le dire, enfin ! lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.  
  
- C'est-à-dire que... Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me demande si j'ai faim ou assez mangé, ici. Une lueur triste passa dans les yeux de la femme, mais elle se ressaisit.  
  
- J'ai amené un gâteau au chocolat. Tu aimes ?  
  
- J'adore ! répondit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de la table à manger.  
  
- Ok, dit-elle en souriant. On le mangera ensemble alors.  
  
- Vous ne mangez pas ? Harry regarda la quantité de nourriture qui s'étalait sur la table. La jeune fille secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, je n'ai pas faim et puis je n'aime pas la viande.  
  
- Oh.  
  
- Bonne appétit.  
  
- Merci. Harry mangea silencieusement, jetant quelques regards furtifs vers la femme qui le regardait en souriant, les poings sous son menton, fredonnant une mélodie.  
  
- Euh, commença Harry.  
  
- Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
- Non, enfin... Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Puisque l'on va rester ensemble pendant près de deux mois, comment... Elle saisit un mouchoir, essuya furtivement le coin de la bouche de Harry qui fut surpris et sourit.  
  
- Je m'appelle Suh, et cesse de me vouvoyer. C'est gênant à la longue, je ne suis pas aussi âgée, tu sais ?  
  
- Ah... bon... Pour une fois, il aura peut-être l'occasion d'avoir une compagnie agréable. Non pas que Mrs Figg était mauvaise, mais... disons que le sujet sur ces chats ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.  
  
- Lorsque tu auras fini, je t'emmènerais chez tes amis. Harry eut un déclic dans son esprit. Comment expliquer à une muggle son histoire et que ses amis ne vivaient pas dans un endroit facile à trouver ?  
  
- C'est-à-dire que...  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous irons après être passé au centre commercial, dit- elle en grimaçant devant la tenue du garçon.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur actuel de Hogwarts, collège de sorcellerie, était adossé sur une chaise, lisant un parchemin d'une longueur infinie. Il eut un léger sourire à la fin et rangea son courrier dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et le vieil homme invita la personne à entrer.  
  
- Monsieur le Directeur, commença Snape.  
  
- Bonjour, Severus. Mais asseyez-vous donc. Un thé, peut-être ? Le professeur de potions secoua négligemment la main et prit place.  
  
- C'est à quel sujet, Albus ?  
  
- Eh bien, c'est assez délicat... Severus fronça les sourcils, craignant une nouvelle mission.  
  
- Une nouvelle mission, monsieur ?  
  
- Oh non, rien de si grave, je vous rassure. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment vous dire ce que j'ai à vous dire...  
  
- Si c'est au sujet de Black, je suis déjà au courant, grogna Snape. Lord Voldemort n'était pas enchanté de la perte de Wormtail.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça.  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce donc ?!  
  
- C'est assez délicat... Alors voilà, je garde souvent contact avec d'anciens élèves. Et j'ai reçue une nouvelle assez surprenante, ce matin. Et cela vous concerne.  
  
- Je vous écoute.  
  
- Vous souvenez-vous de cette jeune femme que vous aviez amenée de la Forêt Interdite, il y a de ça 20 ans ?  
  
- Oui, répondit l'homme.  
  
- Vous souvenez-vous de tout ce qui concerne cette personne, ce que vous aviez fait ensemble ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Severus, incertain et suspicieux du ton du vieillard.  
  
- A la bonne heure, s'exclama Albus.  
  
- Et ? Avez-vous des nouvelles la concernant ? Où est-elle ? Où vit-elle ?! Je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis cette période !!!  
  
- Calmez-vous, Severus. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, mais de sa fille, oui. Silence.  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Shiva a une fille ?  
  
- Oui, elle se prénomme Suh. Elle est le portrait de sa mère, en plus jeune. Mais elle a le caractère de son père.  
  
- Ah... qui est ?  
  
- Eh bien, vous, mon cher Severus. Il y eut un long silence dans lequel le professeur de potions se massa le crâne au moins une bonne dizaine de fois.  
  
- Finalement, je ne serais pas contre un thé. Avec une goutte de cognac si possible... Albus acquiesça et fit apparaître une tasse et une bonne bouteille de cognac. Severus le remercia.  
  
- Merci... Albus ?  
  
- Oui, mon garçon ?  
  
- Vous n'avez pas de tact. Le directeur sourit et lui tendit une longue lettre.  
  
- Suh me l'a envoyée, mais je pense que vous avez le droit de la lire. Elle tient vraiment à vous rencontrer, Severus.  
  
- Hum, fit-il en lisant attentivement le parchemin.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voil !!


End file.
